SpongeBob's Freaks
by missterio
Summary: FINISHED! SpongeBob and Patrick wish for aliens, but get freaky humans instead. When the humans get kidnapped, can the two dudes save them? Will one of the aliens go nuts over SpongeBob and Patrick?
1. Magic Black Box

****

Chapter One:

Magic Wishing Box

It's another day in Bikini Bottom for SpongeBob and his best friend Patrick, but today, will be the day that will change the lives of two human children…

As SpongeBob sat in front of his TV with Patrick, watching some strange alien movie, the two weirdoes began to wonder about something…

"Wouldn't it be _so cool _if _we_ had aliens in our ocean!" Said SpongeBob excitedly.

"Uh… what's an alien?" Asked Patrick dumbly.

SpongeBob pointed to the TV screen, where the two saw a green alien talking to an ugly blue one.

"That my friend, is an alien," said SpongeBob, and than he sighed, "I wish we could have alien friends."

Patrick stood up and looked happily at SpongeBob, "Hey! I know how to get aliens!" He said.

SpongeBob also stood up and his eyes grew big with excitement. "Really Patrick! You know how to bring aliens to our ocean!"

Patrick went into his underwear and withdrew a small, ordinary, black box. "I call this my 'magic wishing box.'" Said Patrick strangely, "We make a wish, put a crumbled piece of paper in it, say the magic words, and WAH-MOO; our wish will come true tomorrow!"

The two jumped in place happily.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Lets make our wish!" Said SpongeBob.

Patrick gave SpongeBob the small black box. "Oh magic black box, our wish is to have aliens come to our ocean and be our best-buddies EVER!" Cried SpongeBob, and then he took a crumbled piece of paper and put it in the box.

"Uh… what are the magic words Patrick?" Asked SpongeBob.

Patrick took the box from SpongeBob and began to chant the magic words. "OPEN SESAME!" Cried Patrick, and he dropped the box to the ground. SpongeBob looked confused.

"That's it? Those are the magic words?" Said SpongeBob, raising an eyelid.

"Yep! And now we gotta wait until tomorrow to see our aliens," said Patrick, and then the two starred down at the little black box.

"Gee, I sure hope our alien friends are cool looking," said SpongeBob to himself.

"I hope they bring lots of donuts," said Patrick, and then he licked his lips and repeated slowly, "Donuts…"

The two weird friends sighed as they began to visualize their perfect alien friends. Unfortunately for our two underwater dwellers, the 'aliens' aren't as perfect as they think; and what makes them think they're going to be aliens anyway?


	2. The Freaks and I

****

Chapter Two:

The Freaks and I

As SpongeBob slept peacefully that night, something strange or more like 'strangers,' suddenly appeared in his dark, and sort of empty, living room. The two strange creatures looked around themselves slowly with shocked expressions.

"Ed…" said an older girl to her little brother, "Where the heck are we?"

Ed, The younger kid, squinted his eyes in the darkness to try to see the surroundings better. "I don't know, but I can see a little bit; and this place looks _very_ strange."

The older girl had her hands our in front of her as she walked slowly around the living to try to find some sort of light switch.

"Wherever we are, it must have some sort of light source," said the girl.

As the girl wandered around SpongeBob's living, she accidentally crashed into his table and knocked over a lamp shaped like a clam. The girl, and her little brother hesitated as to what to do, but before they could react, they heard someone not that faraway hurriedly come down some stairs.

The two creatures gasped as SpongeBob quickly flicked a light on to light up the living room. SpongeBob's jaw nearly dropped when he saw the creatures. The first one he starred at for awhile was the younger boy Ed. From which SpongeBob saw, the boy had brown hair and light brown eyes, and the skin was the color peach, not green or even blue!

Then SpongeBob's eyes shifted to the older girl, who had brown hair like her brother's, but she also had black hair too. Instead of brown eyes, she had dark green eyes that starred coldly into SpongeBob's.

The younger boy turned to his sister and asked, "Are we dreaming?"

"There's no way we can have the exact same dream, at the same exact same time, Ed," said the girl in a monotone voice, but then she said to herself quietly, "If this isn't a dream though, than how in the heck did we end up in this cartoon?"

"You're not dreaming!" Said SpongeBob happily, as he ran up to the two creatures and hugged them tightly, but the girl shoved him away quickly.

"Get off me!" She said angrily, and then she crossed her arms.

Ed looked at his sister and then back at SpongeBob, still being hugged by him. "If we're not dreaming, then "

"You're my wish come true!" Said SpongeBob excitedly, "You're my new alien friends; and we're going to be the bestest buddies EVER!"

"ALIENS!" Said Ed and the girl in unison, and then Ed wiggled his way out of SpongeBob's hug.

"We're not _aliens_!" Said the girl angrily, "We're _humans_!"

SpongeBob looked confused, "What's a human? Is that some fancy word for 'waste dump?'"

"No! That's what _we_ are!" Said the girl even more angrily and impatiently.

"You mean you're waste dump?" Asked SpongeBob, who looked even more confused.

"No, that's what we we…"

With all the excitement and anger that the girl was facing at the moment, she suddenly started to feel very light headed and dizzy, and a few seconds later she fell to the ground unconscious.

SpongeBob starred at the girl for awhile and then at Ed. "Uh… 'we-we?'"

"Don't ask," said the boy.

****

When The Morning Came…

The girl had woken up from her unconsciousness, and realized that she wasn't lying on the floor anymore, but is now on SpongeBob's oddly shaped couch. As she sat up, she saw that her brother was standing next right to her.

"Finally you're up!" Said the boy, "SpongeBob kept asking me all kinds of questions about us, but I didn't want to say anything until you woke up."

"Wha…?" Said the girl, and then she saw SpongeBob coming toward the two.

"You know what, for that split second I was like, 'Oh thank gosh, I'm just dreaming!' but then I see SpongeBob coming, and now I'm like, 'Oh great, I'm not dreaming.'" Said the girl disappointingly.

"Bet you had a good night's sleep here, huh alien?" Said SpongeBob to the girl.

The girl looked around herself and replied, "No, not really."

SpongeBob then put on a very wide smile, "Since you're finally awake, can I ask you a million questions now!"

"You definitely ain't asking a million questions!" Said the girl a little irritated, "But you can still ask some questions."

"Okay… first off, what are you're alien names!"

The girl got off the couch and stood beside her brother, and she gestured her hand to him and than herself, "The kid next to me is my little brother Adam "

"Eddie!" Said the boy very angrily.

"Okay… anyways, this kid is Eddie, and my name is Kyle."

"Isn't Kyle a boy's name?" Asked SpongeBob.

"Please don't go there," said Kyle depressingly, "It's just to painful."

All three people were quiet for a moment before SpongeBob started talking again, "Okay, where did you guys come from?"

Kyle pointed upwards. "We come from the 'surface world.'" She said oddly, "And we're not aliens."

SpongeBob gasped. "The surface! Then how come you're breathing down here!" He asked excitedly.

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know, but we are," she said, "And whatever you did to bring us here, we really like to go back home now!"

SpongeBob started to look sad, "But you can't go home now, you just got here! I want all my friends to meet you!"

Eddie than tugged on Kyle's arm, "Come on Kyle! I want to stay here for awhile!"

Kyle pulled her arm away and grunted angrily, "Fine! We'll stay here for awhile, but will you promise to take us home after that!"

SpongeBob smiled. "Promise kept, but even if you wanted to go home, you couldn't without us."

Kyle and Eddie looked at each other confusingly, than Kyle sighed and clapped her hands together, "Okay, so what should we do now?"

"I'm going to call Patrick, so he can come over here to meet ya before we show everyone you guys!" Said SpongeBob excitedly as he rushed to his phone.

As he dialed Patrick's number into the phone, Eddie went over to SpongeBob's TV and turned it on. On the TV screen, Eddie could see Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy chasing down Man-Ray and the Dirty Bubble. Kyle went over to him to see what he was watching.

"I think that show is so stupid," Said Kyle grumpily.

"What are you talking about! Mermaid and Barnacle Boy is the best show on TV!" Said SpongeBob happily.

Kyle turned around to see SpongeBob standing right behind them with that goofy smile on his face.

"It's the only thing on TV!" Said Eddie sarcastically as he tried to change the channel, but couldn't.

Kyle noticed that SpongeBob just kept starring at her oddly, so she rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and starred right into SpongeBob's eyes with her own cold ones.

"Why are you starring at me like that!" She asked testily.

"I've been wondering… why is there black marker around your eyes?" Asked SpongeBob pointing to her eyes.

"It's not marker, it's make-up," said Kyle quietly.

"What's make-up?" SpongeBob asked raising an eyelid, "Is that another word for waste dump?"

"Are you that stupid?" Said Kyle to SpongeBob.

"Are you kidding? I have an I.Q. of thirty; I'm smart!" Said SpongeBob proudly.

"Uh… sure, whatever," shrugged Kyle, and at that moment, the three heard the doorbell ring. SpongeBob jumped excitedly and rushed to the door to greet whoever was on the other side, which was Patrick… right?

"I never knew cartoons had a mind of their own," whispered Kyle to Eddie.

"Um… what?" Said Eddie confused.

"What I mean is, that I didn't know that cartoons could do stuff like this! You know, taking us away from our house and dragging us into their crazy world?"

"I like it here," said Eddie, "It's better here than being home bored."

Kyle sighed, "Yeah I guess."

SpongeBob then walked back to the two with Patrick walking right along side of him. SpongeBob stopped in front of them and gestured his hand to them.

"These are the aliens Patrick! The ones I've told you about over the phone! Aren't they cool looking!" Squealed SpongeBob.

Patrick starred at the two humans hard.

"I'm Eddie," said Eddie, "I think you're the best Patrick!"

Eddie and Patrick started to jump in place happily.

"Ha ha! This alien is great SpongeBob!" Said Patrick happily, but when he turned to Kyle, he had a shocked and frightened look on his face. Kyle sighed and crossed her arms.

"Oh no, here we go," sighed Kyle, as she looked away from Patrick.

"I don't like this one SpongeBob, she's scary looking," Patrick said nervously, "She has black marker around her eyes!"

"I know. Maybe it's Halloween on her planet or something," Said SpongeBob.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Kyle," said Kyle.

"Even her name is scary!" Said Patrick, "Why is her name a boys!" He cried.

"This is one freaky alien," said SpongeBob, but then he looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's getting late! We better leave now or I'll never get through the day showing you guys to all my friends!"

Kyle and Eddie looked up at one of SpongeBob's wall clocks and saw that is was only 7 o'clock in the morning!

"It's only 7 in the morning," said Kyle.

"I know, it's late! We better get moving!" Said SpongeBob, and then he grabbed Kyle and Eddie's hands and wouldn't let go.

He dragged Kyle and Eddie to his door, with Patrick following along behind. When they got to the door, Patrick opened it up and SpongeBob held onto the two humans' hands as they all turned right and headed for Squidward's house.

"First stop: Squidward's house!" Said SpongeBob happily.

"Yeah!" Cried Patrick.

"Woo-hoo!" Cried Eddie.

"Oh boy," said Kyle sarcastically.

"Squidward is one of our best friends!" Said SpongeBob.

"What are you talking about, Squidward hates you and Patrick," said Kyle in that 'I don't care' tone of voice.

"And what are _you_ talking about!" Said SpongeBob, "Squidward is our bestest buddy in the world!"

"'Bestest' is not even a word."

"In our ocean it is!" Said SpongeBob happily, and just then they all stopped in front of Squidward's door. SpongeBob finally let go of Kyle and Eddie's hands.

SpongeBob knocked on the door for about five minutes before Squidward finally answered it. He looked awfully grumpy as usual.

"Do you mind, SpongeBob!" Complained Squidward as he rubbed his eyes, "It's not even 8 o'clock in the morning! Why are you here with…"

Then Squidward looked oddly at Kyle and Eddie.

"… These weirdoes?"

SpongeBob pointed to Kyle and Eddie as he said happily, "I just want you to meet my new alien friends: Kyle and Eddie."

"We're not aliens!" Kyle said angrily, "and we never said anything about being your friends."

"Who would want to be?" said Squidward crossing his arms, and then he got a better look at the two humans. "I'm guessing that this little shrimp here is Eddie then?" Asked Squidward, looking at Eddie.

"Uh… what's a shrimp?" Eddie said confused.

"And what's with this girl wearing black marker all around her eyes?" Squidward asked, pointing to Kyle's eyes.

"I'm through trying to explain that," said Kyle irritably.

"I think it's Halloween on her planet," replied SpongeBob.

Kyle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Are we through here?" Said Squidward.

"Don't you think they're the coolest aliens?" SpongeBob asked happily.

"I think they're the _freakiest_ things I've ever seen!" Squidward said sarcastically, "And now I would like to go back to my beauty sleep if that's alright with you!" And then Squidward slammed the door in their faces.

"Actually, it wasn't alright, but anyways," SpongeBob said happily, and then he grabbed Kyle and Eddie's hands again. "It's time to visit our other friend Mr. Krabs!"

"What about Sandy?" Eddie asked.

"Sandy's still 'hibernating' right now, so maybe another time," said SpongeBob.

"Hopefully, there won't _be_ another time!" Kyle said sternly, and then SpongeBob started to drag them toward the Krusty Krab, with Patrick following along like before.

"Mr. Krabs is one of my best buddies too!" SpongeBob said happily.

"How many 'best buddies' do you have anyway?" Kyle asked.

"I have 3,568,123!"

"Holy crap! And they are…"

"Oh, there's Gary, my books, my TV, Patrick, Sandy…"

And SpongeBob just kept going on, and on, and on, and on… but when they all got closer to the Krusty Krab…

"… my toothbrush, my toilet brush, my poo "

"Okay! That's enough!" Said Kyle.

Patrick pointed to the Chum Bucket, which was right across from the Krusty Krab. "Hey SpongeBob! What about Plankton?"

"Oh my gosh, that's right! Plankton! I almost forgot about him!" SpongeBob said shockingly, and then he started to head there instead of the Krusty Krab.

"You're kidding right?" Said Kyle nervously. "Please don't take us their, Plankton is evil you know!"

"Oh, no he's not!" Said SpongeBob happily, "He's a good friend of mine too!.

Kyle and Eddie groaned as SpongeBob let go of their hands and started to knock on the doors to the Chum Bucket.

"You need to quit holding our hands before I beat you!" Kyle said angrily to SpongeBob, as she rubbed her wrists.

"I like holding SpongeBob's hand," said Eddie oddly.

"What!"

"Nothing."

"Plankton, are you in there!" Called out SpongeBob as he banged on the door furiously.

"We shouldn't be here," Kyle whispered to Eddie.

"Why not?" Asked Eddie.

"What if Plankton starts to get ideas about using us in his evil plans, or even his experiments?"

"Oh yeah…" said Eddie quietly.

About a couple minutes later, Plankton angrily swung the door open, and looked up at SpongeBob so angrily, that it looked like Plankton's one eyeball was about to pop out of his jellybean body.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" He screamed at SpongeBob. "I'm busy right now; busy with plans that will allow me to STEAL THE KRABBY PATTY FORMULA!"

"Hey Plankton! You have to meet our alien friends!" Said Patrick happily, ignoring what Plankton had just said, "They're so freaking looking!"

"Aliens?" Plankton said slowly and curiously, raising his one eyebrow.

Patrick pushed the two humans closer to Plankton.

"Plankton looked a lot bigger on TV," said Eddie to Kyle.

"Plankton, this is Kyle…," SpongeBob gestured to Kyle, and then to Eddie, "And this little alien is Eddie."

Plankton smiled evilly at Eddie, and that just made the little boy nervous. "I'm Plankton of the Chum Bucket, and if you want, you can always come inside and buy something from me!"

Kyle shook her head and waved her hands, "That's okay, we… uh, just ate."

"No we didn't!" Said Patrick angrily, "I haven't eaten since lunch time!"

"You didn't eat anything for lunch, Patrick," said SpongeBob.

"I don't think it's even lunch time," said Eddie.

"Yes I did eat _something_! I ate my invisible donuts!"

"Uh… okay," said Kyle oddly, "Patrick has definitely lost it."

"Yes, I agree," said Plankton grumpily, but when he looked up at Kyle, his eyes grew wide. Kyle found this very weird.

Plankton spit into his stubby little hands, and slicked back his antennas. "Hell-o, my name is Plankton, cutie."

Kyle looked at Eddie nervously and asked, "He's talking to you, right?"

"Nooo, I'm talking to _you_!" Said Plankton, pointing up at Kyle.

"Wow," Eddie said to Kyle, "No one has ever called you cute before."

"If I wasn't married to my computer wife, Karen, I would marry you in a heartbeat; and together, we would TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" And then Plankton began to laugh manically.

Everyone just starred down at Plankton, but then SpongeBob said, "Well, good luck with that, but my alien friends here still need to meet Mr. Krabs. See ya later, Plankton!"

"We're not aliens!" Said Kyle and Eddie in unison.

As SpongeBob, Patrick, Kyle, and Eddie started to walk away from Plankton and the Chum Bucket, the little jellybean thing quickly ran out in front of them all.

"Wait! Is that human girl… for sale?" Plankton asked slowly.

"What! I ain't for sale!" Kyle said angrily, and then she walked away from the Chum Bucket, but not before saying, "And I never will be!"

Before SpongeBob, Patrick, and Eddie followed her, Plankton said, "If you ever want to get rid of her, I'll be happy to take her in!"

Eddie looked at Plankton angrily, while SpongeBob shook his head saying, "I'm not selling my friends, Plankton! That's mean!"

"Of course it's mean, you dope!" Said Plankton, "But human kids are perfect for my new evil plans that I'm… planning at this moment!"

"Well… find some other aliens," said SpongeBob, and then he walked away from the Chum Bucket and to the Krusty Krab, where Kyle was standing by the doors impatiently. Patrick and Eddie followed behind.

Plankton screamed something, but no one could hear him clearly anyway.

"That took you long enough," said Kyle impatiently, as the three boys finally reached the Krusty Krab.

"Are you two aliens ready to meet Mr. Krabs?" Said SpongeBob excitedly.

"Yeah!" Cried Eddie happily, "Bring him on!"

Kyle shrugged, "I guess."

SpongeBob rushed into the Krusty Krab with the rest walking in slowly. Everyone saw Mr. Krabs behind the cash register counting the money inside.

"MR. KRABS!" SpongeBob yelled.

Mr. Krabs jumped in surprised, and as he did, he dropped all the change that he had in his claws. Mr. Krabs angrily went out from behind the register and confronted SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob! I hope you realize this is coming out of yer paycheck; you made me drop all me register change!" Said Mr. Krabs angrily.

SpongeBob's eyes became wide with innocence and sadness, "I'm sorry Mr. Krabs," said SpongeBob apologetically, "But I just wanted you to meet our new friends."

"The _aliens_!" Said Patrick.

Mr. Krabs raised in eyelid in curiosity and said slowly, "Aliens?"

SpongeBob and Patrick pushed the two kids out in front of them so Mr. Krabs could get a good look at them. Mr. Krabs scurried a little closer to the children and eyed them hard.

"Where the heck did you get kids like these?" Mr. Krabs asked as he looked at Eddie carefully.

"They came from our wish with Patrick's magic, black box," replied SpongeBob happily.

"Magic, black box?" Said Mr. Krabs, Kyle and Eddie in confused unison.

"Yeah! I have this magic, black box that grants wishes! You take the box and make a wish, and put a crumbled piece of paper inside, say the magic words, and WAH-MOO! You get your wish!" Said Patrick.

Mr. Krabs just starred at Patrick as if he was very stupid, which he already was. "Uh… okay," said Mr. Krabs slowly, and then he eyed Kyle, "Maybe they came from a radiated waste dump."

Kyle sighed and crossed her arms.

"I've never seen, in all my years, alien creatures that looked like this!" Said Mr. Krabs shockingly.

"How do you even know what an _alien creature _even looks like?" Said Kyle rudely.

"Whatever they look like, they must be looking like you kids," said Mr. Krabs, and then his eyes lighted up with an idea.

Mr. Krabs turned to SpongeBob smiling, and asked, "Have you ever thought about selling these here aliens to the Black Market in town?"

SpongeBob and Patrick gasped loudly at Mr. Krabs' ridiculous idea.

"We would never think about doing that!" Said SpongeBob, "They're our friends!"

"But just think about all the money you can get, me boy! I bet these two put together are worth about… 400 or even 500 dollars!" Said Mr. Krabs.

Kyle and Eddie looked at each other nervously, and then back at Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob and Patrick shook their heads.

"They're not for sale," said SpongeBob sternly, "Not as long as they're with me."

"With you or not, we're not for sale anyway!" Said Kyle, looking at SpongeBob to Mr. Krabs, "So you can forget the idea, dude."

Mr. Krabs sighed and scratched his head. "Suit yourselves," he said calmly, "But anyways, would any of you alien freaks like to buy yourselves a Krabby Patty?"

"Yeah!" Cried Eddie happily.

Mr. Krabs turned around and scurried into the kitchen and quickly came back out with two warm Krabby Patties for Kyle and Eddie.

Before he gave the two each a Krabby Patty, he asked, "You got any money?"

Kyle shook her head, "No."

"Then get lost, you losers!" Said Mr. Krabs, and then he walked away in the opposite direction to put the Krabby Patties back in the kitchen.

Everyone just starred until SpongeBob said, "Well, no use staying in here! It's almost bedtime you know! I want a good nights rest for tomorrow, so you two aliens can meet _more_ of my friends!"

As everyone (except Mr. Krabs) left the Krusty Krab, Kyle looked at SpongeBob and said, "I thought we get to go home after meeting your friends."

"I said when you meet all my friends," said SpongeBob, "I promise though, that if you don't meet all of them tomorrow, you can go home anyway."

Kyle sighed and replied quietly, "Alright."

SpongeBob and Patrick jumped in place in happiness, and then the four all started to head for their homes, but Kyle and Eddie had to sleepover at SpongeBob's place though. On the way home, all SpongeBob and Patrick talked about was how cool Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were, and what episodes they liked the best, which was basically all 569 of them!

When they got closer to SpongeBob's house, Patrick said his good-byes and went under his rock to go to bed, while the other three went inside SpongeBob's house. As they went inside, Kyle looked up at the wall clock and saw that it was only 6 o' clock in the evening!

Kyle turned to SpongeBob and asked slowly, "You said that it was almost time for bed, right?"

"Yeah, getting late," Said SpongeBob."

"But it's only 6 o'clock!" Said Eddie, "It's too early!"

"We need to get up early if we're going to meet all my friends!"

"You're not talking about your toilet brush and your books, are you?" Asked Kyle nervously.

SpongeBob smiled and rolled his eyes at Kyle, "Oh, no I'm not! I mean all my other friends in town!"

Kyle and Eddie sighed at his answer. SpongeBob did his strange laughter and then started to head upstairs to go to bed.

"Wait a minute, what about us! I'm hungry!" Said Eddie angrily, "What are we supposed to do!"

SpongeBob turned around and shrugged happily, "Just go to bed, and we'll all eat in the morning!" Well, good-night my alien friends!"

As SpongeBob went into his room and shut the door, Kyle and Eddie looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Asked Eddie, looking around the almost bare living room.

"Well, I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch while I sleep on that weird lounge chair across from it," said Kyle, as she gestured to the couch and than the lounge chair.

As Eddie laid on the couch and Kyle went over and relaxed in the lounge chair, Eddie said, "SpongeBob better feed us in the morning, with food; _real_ food."

"Probably fish food," Said Kyle disgustingly, and then the two kids shivered at the idea of SpongeBob feeding them that.

****

Around Midnight…

While SpongeBob slept quietly and peacefully in his bed, and while the two kids slept uncomfortably in SpongeBob's living room, someone was right outside the house trying to break in! The perpetrator took a lock pick from out of his pocket and picked the lock to the door. When the lock clicked open, the perpetrator very slowly opened the door as to not make any noise.

With the door still open, the perpetrator tiptoed on over to Eddie and brought out masking tape and rope. Very quickly, the perpetrator used masking tape on Eddie's mouth and quickly tied the poor kids arms and legs. Poor Eddie didn't have time to react when all of this happened, because it all happened so fast!

As Eddie squirmed around on the couch, the perpetrator went on over to Kyle and did the same. When Kyle was all tied up, the perpetrator grabbed the two by the arms and dragged them out the door. When the kids looked up at the perpetrator's face, they weren't all surprised that the kidnapper… was Mr. Krabs.


	3. The Black Market

****

Chapter Three:

****

The Black Market

Last night, SpongeBob had set his alarm to 6 in the morning, and that is the exact time that the alarm went off. SpongeBob immediately sat up in bed and quickly turned off his fog horn clock.

"Oh boy! Another great day with my new friends!" Said SpongeBob happily to himself, and then he looked down to the ground to see Gary looking up at him oddly.

"Good morning Gary!" Said SpongeBob as he patted his pet snail on the shell, "How about we go down together and wake up our alien friends?"

"Meow, meow!" replied Gary, and if we understood snail language, we would know that Gary had said, "You dope, they got kidnapped last night!"

SpongeBob hopped off his bed and took Gary in his arms, and then he happily went down the stairs to the living room to wake up Kyle and Eddie. Unfortunately for him, when he got to the living room, he gasped as he saw that Kyle and Eddie weren't in the living room at all! SpongeBob put Gary down as he looked at the couch that Eddie was sleeping on for awhile.

SpongeBob began to think. "Maybe they woke up early this morning," he said to himself, and then he started to search his house for the two kids.

Maybe after about 10 minutes of searching, he finally realized that the kids had gone missing! The thing is though, that he doesn't know that they had been kidnapped.

"Oh Gary, my friends are missing! Where do you think they had gone to!" Said a panicked SpongeBob.

"Meow…," said Gary, which would of translated to, "Maybe this will help…"

Gary had slithered slowly to the couch and found a sweaty dollar lying on the floor. SpongeBob looked to see where he had slithered and went over to him to get a better look at the dollar.

"Where'd this come from? I usually give all my money to Mr. Krabs," said SpongeBob, and then he picked up the dollar and smelled it.

SpongeBob gasped loudly. "Gary! Do you know who this dollar belongs to!" He said.

"Meow," said Gary, which really meant, "Yeah, your sweaty, stinky boss."

"This dollar belongs to Mr. Krabs, which means that he was in my house, which means "

SpongeBob gasped even louder and then he looked angry. "Mr. Krabs must of kidnapped my friends!" He said slowly and angrily.

"Meow," said Gary, which would of translated to, "Duh, bonehead."

SpongeBob quickly changed into his clothes before he called Patrick to tell him what had happened.

"Uh, hello? Is this Fishino's Pizza?" Asked Patrick on the phone.

"No, Patrick, this is SpongeBob!" Said SpongeBob on the other end of the line.

"You work for Fishino's now?" Said a confused Patrick.

"No! Listen Pat, our alien friends had been kidnapped by Mr. Krabs!"

"Huh?" Said Patrick.

"You know, the aliens that we've wished for!"

"Huh?"

"The ones we've wished for with that magic box of yours!"

"Huh?"

"The two "

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind! But listen, we have to save Kyle and Eddie before Mr. Krabs sells them or something!" Said SpongeBob quickly.

"OOOOOHHH! Those two! Yeah I remember them!" Said Patrick happily.

"Come on, Pat! We need to go save them!" Said SpongeBob.

"I'm on my way!" Said a determined Patrick, and with that, he suddenly squeezed his way out of SpongeBob's phone and landed on the ground pretty hard.

"Let's go Pat!" Said SpongeBob.

"Yeah!" Said Patrick, and then they ran out of the house and to the Krusty Krab to confront Mr. Krabs the kidnapper.

When they reached the Krusty Krab and went inside, they saw Mr. Krabs sitting at one of the tables and counting, what appeared to be, a lot of money in his claws.

SpongeBob and Patrick could hear Mr. Krabs muttering to himself, "50... 100... 150..."

The two dudes walked up to Mr. Krabs' table and starred at him hard. Mr. Krabs didn't notice them until after a minute went by, and when he did look up from counting his money, he had a weird expression on his face.

"What do you two want?" Asked Mr. Krabs, as he raised an eyebrow at them.

SpongeBob and Patrick put their hands on their hips and looked more angry at him, but to Mr. Krabs, they just looked even weirder then before.

"What did you do with our alien friends?" Asked SpongeBob sternly.

"Tell us now, or we'll give you major wedgies!" Threatened Patrick.

Mr. Krabs looked irritated and annoyed. "What are you talking about? You mean those two freaks that you brought in here the other day?" Said Mr. Krabs, who went back to counting all the money that he had.

SpongeBob narrowed his eyes at Mr. Krabs, but then he went into his pockets and shoved the sweaty dollar that he found in his house in Mr. Krabs' face.

"Then why was your sweaty dollar in _my_ house!" Demanded SpongeBob.

Mr. Krabs quickly took the dollar out of SpongeBob's hand, and tears began to form in his eyes. In seconds, Mr. Krabs started sobbing greatly.

"I couldn't help it! Forgive me, me boy, but they were just too tempting to not sell!" Sobbed Mr. Krabs, and he dropped all the money in his claws to the ground and cried into them.

SpongeBob's eyes grew wide with shock, and he picked up some of the money on the ground. "Is that the money you got from selling them? But, who did you sell them to?"

"Hmm… money," said Patrick, as he took some of the dollar bills and began to eat them.

"Hey, hey, hey! GIVE THAT MONEY BACK!" Screamed Mr. Krabs, as he suddenly jumped on Patrick's stomach to make him cough up the money. Mr. Krabs took whatever money was on the ground and put it in his pockets.

After that, Mr. Krabs' eyes began to fill with tears again as he looked at SpongeBob. "I sold them to the Black Market in town!" Sobbed Mr. Krabs, "They gave me 700 dollars for them alien kids! I just couldn't resist the offer!"

Then Mr. Krabs slammed his head on the table as he sobbed even harder and louder. SpongeBob and Patrick turned to each other and they both looked proud and brave at the same time.

"Come on Patrick; to the Black Market we go!" Cried SpongeBob, and then the two rushed out of the Krusty Krab and into town to where the Black Market is.

Without any cab rides or even bikes of some sort, the two heroes took a long time to finally find the Black Market in town. It also took forever, because Patrick had to make pit stops to small snack bars and the bathrooms about every two minutes, and the two guys kept running out in the middle of roads which caused people to go in an uproar over them.

The Black Market was… well… what the name suggests: it's a small, stand (or market) looking thing that was all black, and behind the counter of the stand was a fish dressed in a black ninja suit.

SpongeBob and Patrick approached the black ninja fish.

"Is… this the Black Market?" Asked SpongeBob to the ninja fish.

"Yes, and what do you two need from this place?" Said the ninja fish in a strange accent.

"Yeah, I would like to order about a dozen donuts, some pizzas, and I would like an orange smoothie," said Patrick.

The ninja fish eyed Patrick angrily. "This is a _market_, not a food court, you idiot!" Said the ninja fish angrily, "Now what do you want from me!"

"Did anybody by the name Mr. Krabs sell two alien kids to you?" Asked SpongeBob.

The ninja fish was in some thought before he answered. "Come to think of it, yeah, very late last night, that Krabs brought two aliens to me for money. I gave him the money, and what do you know, when the early morning came, the kids sold instantly!"

SpongeBob and Patrick's eyes grew wide with shock.

"You sold them already!" Asked SpongeBob in surprise, "But to who?"

The ninja eyed them suspiciously. "Give me a good reason why I should give that kind of information out to the likes of _you_?"

SpongeBob's eyes became big and innocent. "Because those aliens are our friends! I have to know where they are!" Sobbed SpongeBob. Patrick patted him on the back for comfort.

The ninja fish sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I can only tell you where one of those aliens are, for my other client who bought one told me not to give out its identity. The little alien boy was sold to the Tough Tavern, and that's all I know, I swear it."

SpongeBob and Patrick gasped. "The Tough Tavern!" Patrick said nervously, "B-but, that place is scarier than that scary alien girl!"

The ninja fished snickered, "You two dorks wouldn't stand a chance against the tough fish in there!"

SpongeBob put on his brave face, "We so can!"

"Cannot!" The ninja fish cried.

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Enough! Leave me be now!" The ninja fish growled.

SpongeBob turned to Patrick and gulped. "We have to go there Patrick. What if Eddie gets hurt! What if he got…"

"A wedgie…" Patrick finished slowly.

The two both shivered at even the thought of Eddie getting a wedgie.

"We gotta go Patrick! To the Tough Tavern we go!" SpongeBob yelled out, and then the two started to head for that terrible place.

The Tough Tavern was the last place that SpongeBob and Patrick wanted to go too. That place was full of the toughest fish in the sea, and for SpongeBob and Patrick, they were considered the weakest.

It took them a long time to get to the Tough Tavern, but when they got there, they already saw a few fish get thrown out. They started to shake with fear, because they knew they were most likely going to get beaten up and thrown out themselves.

"We have to go in Patrick; Eddie's life is at stake!" Said SpongeBob nervously.

"I don't want to get a wedgie!" Patrick cried.

"I know Patrick, but we have to go in."

As the two slowly made their way toward the door to the Tough Tavern, they suddenly heard a voice that was very familiar to them.

"SpongeBob! Patrick! What are you all doin' at a place like this!"

SpongeBob and Patrick spun around to see Sandy Cheeks walking toward them, waving.

"Sandy!" Cried SpongeBob and Patrick in unison.

Sandy stopped in front of them and asked, "So what brings you two to a place like this?"

SpongeBob pointed to the Tough Tavern and answered, "Our alien friend is in there!"

Sandy raised an eyelid. "Uh… alien?" She asked curiously.

Patrick nodded quickly, "Yeah, and they're freaky looking too!"

"Can you help us save our alien friend in there?" Asked a pleading SpongeBob, "Please!"

Sandy smiled and slapped SpongeBob in the shoulder playfully, "Aw shucks, SpongeBob, of course I'll help you save your… uh, 'alien friend.'"

SpongeBob and Patrick jumped for joy and then they followed Sandy into the Tough Tavern.

Inside, they saw that mostly the place was all in ruins, from the counters, to the torn walls and floor boards. SpongeBob and Patrick became even more scared of the place when they saw a couple of tough guys duke it out not that far from them.

Sandy slightly pushed SpongeBob and Patrick behind her. "Stay close to me fellas," she said cautiously, "This place can get _really_ ugly sometimes.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to be hibernating?" Asked SpongeBob suspiciously.

Sandy rolled her eyes and grunted "How many times do I have to tell ya, SpongeBob! I wasn't hibernating, I was just napping!" She said. "Now, can you tell me what your 'alien friend' looks like?"

SpongeBob began to think. "Well… he had a brown, dead animal on his head, and ugly, small brown eyes; and he had a weird color on him too!"

Just then, Patrick tapped on SpongeBob's shoulder, "Can I go hit that ugly piñata over there?" he asked hastily, and then he pointed to something behind him.

SpongeBob turned around to see where Patrick was pointing to and gasped loudly. The piñata was none other than poor little Ed, who was hanging down from the ceiling by his waist, with his mouth duck-taped shut. SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy could hear his muffled cries and screams.

"Is that your 'alien friend?'" Asked Sandy as she pointed to the tied up Eddie.

"That's him, but how are we gonna get him out of this!" Said SpongeBob worriedly, as he watched a couple of tough guys get some bats and are about to whack Eddie around with them.

"What a weird, ugly piñata," said Patrick slowly.

"Patrick! That's not a piñata! That's Eddie, and he's about to be beaten up!" Said SpongeBob in shock.

"The alien boy turned into a piñata!" Cried Patrick, but than he suddenly picked up a bat and shouted, "Batter up!"

"Stop it!" Cried Sandy, and then she fisted Patrick on the head to make him drop the bat.

SpongeBob and Sandy thought for a moment (except for Patrick, because he's just too stupid to think.) They had to find a way to distract the tough guys from not beating up Eddie; and while distracting, get Eddie out of the Tough Tavern quickly.

"I know!" Said Sandy, who suddenly came up with an idea, "I'll start a fight with one of them tough fish, and hopefully the whole place will start to fight too. While this is happenin,' you and Patrick can get the alien boy out of there as fast as your little feet can go!"

"Alright, I hope it works," said a nervous SpongeBob, and then he watched Sandy walk over to one of the tough fish holding a bat.

She tapped his shoulder and asked sweetly, "Excuse me?"

As the tough fish turned around, Sandy threw back her fist and punched the fish down to the ground.

"Who wants some!" Cried Sandy bravely.

Most of the tough fish growled and started to fight with Sandy, but then it turned to all of the fish in the tavern fighting each other.

SpongeBob and Patrick quickly went over to Eddie and got him down from the ceiling, and with that, they ran out of the Tough Tavern as fast as they could.

"Lets head to my house!" Said SpongeBob to Patrick.

Patrick nodded, and the two of them carried poor Ed all the way to SpongeBob's house. Once they were safe inside the house, they set Eddie down on the couch and roughly took the duck-tape off from his mouth.

"Ow! That hurt!" Yelled Eddie as he rubbed his mouth.

SpongeBob and Patrick hugged Eddie tightly.

"You guys… you're choking me!" Eddie gagged, and the two quickly let go of him.

Eddie looked around himself and asked, "What about Kyle? Did you find her?"

SpongeBob looked sad, "We don't know where she is! Oh, poor Kyle!" And then SpongeBob started to sob oddly.

"I know where she is," said Eddie, "Someone bought her before me."

SpongeBob and Patrick's eyes lighted up in happiness and in hope. "Where is she alien boy!" Asked SpongeBob happily.

"Um… she was sold toothe person who bought her… was Plankton!" Said Eddie.

SpongeBob and Patrick gasped.

"You guys gasp too much," replied Eddie sarcastically.

"Plankton bought Kyle!" Patrick said shockingly, "But she's so scary looking!"

"Plankton looked very happy when he bought her, and when he was leaving with her, I could hear him talking about her hair." Said Eddie.

SpongeBob and Patrick started to think. "Why would Plankton talk about… her hair?" SpongeBob wondered.

"Her hair? You mean the dead, freaky animal on her head?" Asked Patrick stupidly.

"That's her hair," said Eddie slowly.

"Uh, what's hair?" Asked Patrick.

"That's what's on her head."

"What's a head?"

"Never mind."

SpongeBob narrowed his eyes and had that determined look on his face. "We gotta go to the Chum Bucket, guys, and save the girl."

Eddie cocked his head and starred at SpongeBob oddly. Eddie has always been a big fan of him for a long time, but with all the episodes that he has watched of SpongeBob, Eddie came to wonder: how are people like SpongeBob and Patrick going to save his sister from someone so evil… and so small?


	4. The Chum Bucket

_Missterio's note: so sorry it took so long to upload this story, but bear with me, I've been very busy with school and my odd social life. But I bet you're thinking, "Oh, who cares," and guess what, neither do I! Sooooo... on with the story! _

**Chapter 4:**

**The Chum Bucket**

At this very moment, the three guys have silently sneaked their way to the Chum Bucket. It was around the late evening time, and they're hoping they can save Kyle before it gets any later. SpongeBob found an open window to the Chum Bucket and peaked inside. Patrick and Eddie went over to him and did the same.

Inside, they could see a very high-tech laboratory, with Plankton standing on top of one of the high-tech machines in the room. They could also see that Plankton was standing next to Kyle, who was strapped to the wall and gagged with what appeared to be a dirty sock duck-taped to her mouth.

As Kyle muffled angrily, Plankton began to laugh evilly.

"_So_, freaky girl, how do you like my laboratory so far?" Said Plankton slyly.

Kyle gave off a very angered muffle, which made Plankton laugh even louder.

"Oh, come on, my place isn't that bad, is it Karen?" Asked Plankton to his computer wife, who wheeled herself next to her evil husband.

"Yeah, it's bad," she replied dully.

Plankton growled. "Can it!" He yelled back at her, but then he looked back at Kyle and smiled oddly. "I _love_ your hair, though! It's perfect for my new robot creations!" He said, and with that, he took some strands of Kyle's hair, stroked them, and then yanked them out of her head.

From the muffled-ness, the three outside the Chum Bucket could barely make out the "Ow!" that she cried.

Plankton hopped off the machine and went to a cylinder that was on the ground, and he put the strands of Kyle's hair in it.

"Just think, by the end of this week, you'll be BALD!" He cried happily, and he began his maniacal laughter again.

Eddie turned to SpongeBob and Patrick and asked nervously, "So how are we going to save my sister?"

SpongeBob and Patrick started to giggle softly to themselves.

"Can you imagine that ugly alien bald!" Giggled SpongeBob.

"That alien's a girl!" Said Patrick shockingly, referring to Kyle.

Eddie just starred at them and then started to giggle with them. "Kyle… bald," he said to himself, "But really, how are we going to save my sister?"

SpongeBob began to think while Patrick started drooling with a stupid look on his face. "Hmm… uh… I don't know," Said SpongeBob strangely.

Eddie grunted and crossed his arms. "Oh great. So how are we supposed to stop Plankton?"

"I know! I know!" Cried Patrick.

SpongeBob and Eddie looked at Patrick. "Let's go in and ask him for the alien."

SpongeBob frowned. "Patrick, that's a terrible idea."

"Yeah, I know," replied Patrick happily.

Eddie started to think, which is what he was already doing. "How about we sneak in the Chum Bucket and try to _surprise attack _Plankton! He'll never know what hit him."

Suddenly, all three of them jumped when they heard a familiar voice coming from the window, "Oh yes, I think sneaking in is a _stupid_ idea!"

SpongeBob, Patrick, and Eddie all looked toward the window to see Plankton standing on the windowsill, smiling evilly down on the three.

"What, did you really think I couldn't hear you from out here? Please, you idiots were so loud that I wanted to eavesdrop on your ridiculous conversation," said Plankton sarcastically, and then he looked back into the Chum Bucket and gestured his hand to the three who were still staring at Plankton in shock.

"I want you to meet my new robot creations, made from the hair off of that weird girl," chuckled Plankton, as he looked back outside to the three.

Just then, a whole bunch of muscular fish robots came swooping out of the Chum Bucket and pinned the poor three to the wall. The three screamed, "AAAAAAHHH!"

Plankton laughed evilly, "Take the three stooges into my laboratory!"

"Hey, we're not stooges!" Said Patrick, "We're the three morons!"

Plankton fell silent and so did Eddie and SpongeBob.

"Yum, the 'three morons'?" Eddie said to Patrick, "Do you even know what that means?"

"That means we're smart, right? Moron means smart." Said Patrick boldly.

Plankton looked at everyone and said slowly, "Oo-kay, anyways, take them into my laboratory!"

The muscular robots wrapped their arms around the waists' of the three and hauled them inside the Chum Bucket and into the laboratory. Plankton scurried along from behind.

Once they were all inside the lab, Kyle saw them and her eyes became wide with shock. She muttered something, but no one could understand her.

"Why do you want Kyle's hair anyway?" Eddie asked rudely to Plankton.

Plankton snickered evilly as he brought out a bag with some of Kyle's hair in it. "Who would of thought that human hair has so many chemical properties! Perfect for experiments of mine, such as my robots!"

"Uh... what?" Eddie asked confused.

Plankton rolled his eyes--err, eye, and looked at Eddie, "This girl's hair is not really black, but brown! The chemicals used to make her hair black are really helpful for my new robot experiments!" He pointed to one of his robots. "Now my robots are stronger than ever!"

Plankton's eye grew very wide as he shouted, "At this rate I'll be able to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Plankton than laughed manically... and laughed... and laughed... and laughed... and laughed...

SpongeBob turned to Patrick and asked, "How long has he been laughing?"

"Uh..." said Patrick dumbly, as he looked at his crayoned drawn watch on his wrist. "Oh darn it, my watch broke again!" He than took out a crayon and began to draw new hands for it.

Finally, Plankton slowly started to stop laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye and walked to the cylinder with Kyle's strands in it. He picked up the cylinder and made his way to the robot making machine.

"Hah, hah, hah! Now watch me make my robots come alive! Hope you don't fall asleep; it takes about two hours for a robot to come out!" He chuckled, and then he just kept starring at his machine.

"Oh joy!" said Eddie sarcastically.

Plankton quickly looked at Eddie with a wide eye. "Hey, how did _he_ get loose!" questioned Plankton, as he saw that Eddie was no longer held captive by the robots, but is now standing next to Kyle!

Eddie slowly began to think. "Um... I don't know. That robot over there was holding me, and suddenly I'm right here."

Plankton's mouth dropped, but then he shook off the odd expression. "Oh, never mind. Robots, get that boy freak!" Cried Plankton, pointing to Eddie.

Eddie screamed and started running around the room to avoid getting grabbed by the robots, but the robots that went after Eddie were the ones holding SpongeBob and Patrick captive; now they're 'un-captive.'

Plankton was getting very mad, and he looked like he was trying to make himself pop.

"Please don't overdo it, I just cleaned the floors," complained Karen in a monotone voice.

"Oh, will you just shut that computer mouth of yours!" snapped Plankton, but then his attention turned to SpongeBob and Patrick, who are still dumbstruck and just standing in place.

"Now to get rid of you..." said Plankton to himself, as he looked around the room for something that would get rid of the two weirdoes.

"Patrick, we have to do something," said SpongeBob boldly, "Or Plankton will win!"

"Yeah. What would Mermaid Man do?" Said Patrick to himself, getting a donut from his underwear and started to eat it.

SpongeBob thought. "Hmm... he would use the Ultra Sonic gun and destroy these robots, but we don't have that."

"How about we give them this donut?" Said Patrick, holding out the donut for SpongeBob.

"The robots!" Said Plankton sarcastically, as he almost forgot about the robots he made. "Hey--you, dumb robots, about half of ya can go after SpongeBoob and the fat, pink thing over there!"

Some of the robots who were chasing Eddie stopped to see that Plankton was pointing to SpongeBob and Patrick, who were still dumbstruck on what to do.

SpongeBob started to shake slightly in nervousness. "Uh oh, Patrick! What are we going to do!"

Patrick started to drool, "Uuuuuuuuuhhh... I don't know."

Suddenly, the two dimwitted dudes saw Eddie trip on the floor(which is odd, but happened) and crash into the robots that were approaching SpongeBob and Patrick. The robots that were chasing the boy stopped in awe at what the kid just did, Plankton stood there with his mouth wide open, while poor Kyle was still hanging from the wall wondering when someone's going to save her.

SpongeBob and Patrick cheered. "Woo-hoo, the freaky boy did it!" Cried SpongeBob in happiness as he ran up to Eddie and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Patrick, go free the freaky girl!" Said SpongeBob, turning to Patrick.

"Roger," said Patrick oddly, and than he wobbled on over to Kyle.

Karen wheeled herself on over to her husband, "When you're done looking like that, I suggest you do something about your hostages before they escape, destroy your robots, or do both."

Plankton shook off his odd expression and put on his angry one. "Alright, you dumb robots get the goofy boy and the SpongeFreak; _I'll _handle the fat star _myself_!"

"Oh yeah, that's smart," said Karen sarcastically, "And just how are you going to stop him?"

Plankton started to think, "Uuuuuuuuuuhhh... I don't know."

With all that time it took, Patrick _finally _made his way over to Kyle. Patrick looked at the author of this story very angrily. "Hey, give me a break, this room is big!"

Patrick than looked up at Kyle and ripped the tape off her mouth. As soon as that happened, Kyle immediately spat out the sock and started to breath very heavily.

"My GOSH, that _dee_-gusting sock is out of my mouth!" Cried Kyle in relief.

Patrick than undone her from the wall, and Kyle jumped down to the floor; her legs and arms ached badly.

Kyle looked down at her feet very angrily to see Plankton looking up at her innocently. "You going down, jellybean!" Said Kyle sarcastically, but angrily at the jellybean shaped Plankton.

"Ha, ha, but you can't, because I have this--!" Said Plankton determined, as he brought out a sewing needle and started to stab the air--err, water with it.

Patrick walked away from Kyle to go help SpongeBob and Eddie, while the scary girl raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Ooooh boy, a sewing needle, and what do you think you're going to do with that? Give me some boo-boo's and owies? I ain't afraid of that!"

Kyle than raised her foot, but right when it landed on Plankton's antennas, she gave a loud cry of pain and fell to the ground hugging her foot.

"What the heck did you do!" Cried Kyle, trying to comfort her foot.

Plankton snickered, and when Kyle looked at the sewing needle, she saw that it grew about hundred-times larger, making it the size of two long nails.

"Ha! Weren't expecting that, were ya!" Boasted Plankton, still holding the needle, "How does it feel?"

"It just hurts... but that don't mean I can't do this!"

Without warning, Kyle kicked Plankton to the other end of room. Plankton screamed like a girl.

When Kyle slowly got up from the ground, SpongeBob, Patrick and Eddie were there beside her.

"We gotta destroy that machine," said Kyle, turning to it, "Or else Plankton could make more of those robots."

"Me and Patrick can handle that!" Said SpongeBob coolly, pulling up his shorts even higher up to this chest, "Yep, we were _born _for disaster."

"Mmm-hmm, you got that right," Kyle said sarcastically, crossing her arms once more.

SpongeBob and Patrick shrieked and cried out like wild animals as they jumped and whacked the robot making machine. Plankton saw this, and would normally scream or shout from this, but he stopped himself to say, "Oh well, back to the drawing board." And with that, he left his laboratory and into another room.

"BUT THIS ISN'T THE END!"

****

About 3 hours later...

"Guys, I want to get out of here now. Just how long are you going to keep doing that?" Said Kyle very impatiently, as she looked at her watch. "We've been here for over three hours!"

"Yessss... and I would like to GET SOME SLEEP HERE!" Screamed Plankton from another room.

SpongeBob and Patrick were still going at it, but by now, the robot making machine was nothing more than a little speck of metal. The two dimwitted dudes finally stopped and turned toward the impatient alien kids.

"Alright, let's go home than," said SpongeBob, as he started to make his way out of the Chum Bucket. Everyone else followed suite.

"And as soon as we get to your house, you better bring me and my little bro back to our own homes; our own world!" Said Kyle angrily to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob did his usual silly laughter and put his arm around Kyle. Kyle looked disgusted by this.

"In the morning, silly--"

"It's already morning..."

"Uh... later in the morning!"

And with that, all four of them walked back to their homes, Kyle hoping that SpongeBob keeps his word to let her and Eddie go home...

last chap is coming up soon! (I hope)


	5. The Nagging End

**Chapter 5:**

**The Nagging End**

"We're going to miss you guys _ssoooooooooo_ much!" SpongeBob sobbed into Kyle's arm.

It was close to noon when SpongeBob thought it was time for the kids to finally get their wish to go back home. Patrick was at SpongeBob's house as well, saying his goodbyes.

Kyle pulled her arm away from SpongeBob, looking disgusted at how wet it was.

Eddie hugged SpongeBob and Patrick as he sobbed oddly into them. "I'm gonna miss you dudes too!"

SpongeBob, Patrick and Eddie all started to sob together. Kyle looked annoyed and crossed her arms. "You guys are weird!"

The three stopped sobbing. SpongeBob held out the black box for everyone to see. "I already made the wish for you two aliens to go back where you came from," replied SpongeBob. "Yep, should be any minute now..."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had to wait until the next morning for a wish to come true."

SpongeBob shifted his eyes away from Kyle. "Yeah... I already made the wish yesterday..."

"But none of us saw you make a wish--"

"I already made the wish when you guys weren't watching!"

Kyle looked at her brother than back at SpongeBob. "Oooookay..." she said slowly. "Whatever."

Suddenly, the black box in SpongeBob's hands began to shake violently. SpongeBob immediately dropped the box to the ground. To everyone, it looked like the box was dancing or something like that.

"Woo-hoo, look at that box dance!" Patrick shouted Happily, cheering the dancing box on.

"Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!" Patrick and SpongeBob cried happily together in unison.

The black box stopped dancing, and its place, a normal, wooden door appeared. Everyone just stood there in shock, starring at the door oddly.

"Ssooooo... I'm guessing this is gonna take us home..." Said Kyle slowly, walking to the door and stopping in front of it.

"I guess so..." said Eddie also, walking over to Kyle.

SpongeBob started to sob again and took a dive at Eddie's feet. "Don't go little alien freak! We had so much fun together! Stay here with us!"

Patrick too, made a dive for Eddie's feet. "Don't go! I'll give you my rock house if you don't go!"

Kyle rolled her eyes and pulled Eddie away from the two weirdo's. "Will you guys stop it! We're not staying here with you! We want to go back home!" She said impatiently.

SpongeBob and Patrick slowly got up from the ground and cocked their heads to the side.

"Uh... sorry alien girl, but we just want that alien boy kid, not you," replied SpongeBob.

"Pfft, I don't care, but Eddie is _still_ coming back home with me," said Kyle, pulling Eddie closer to herself.

"Oh man..." said Eddie, as if he didn't want to go back home, but he knew he had to; he would start to get home sick for his videogames and for their mom.

As Kyle and Eddie were about to go through the door, SpongeBob and Patrick approached the kids just one last time, with their hands behind their backs. The two kids turned around and wondered what they had.

"They're presents for you two!" Said SpongeBob happily, and slightly blushing. "Presents to remember us by."

"Believe me, we're always and most _definitely_ going to remember you two," said Kyle sarcastically, referring that she and her brother had tons of DVDs of SpongeBob, and that they see him on TV everyday .

"Just take them," said SpongeBob, looking at Eddie with his innocent eyes.

SpongeBob handed his gift to Eddie first. Eddie quickly opened up his gift and saw that it was a conch shell. The little boy shook it and wondered what it was.

"It's the _magic conch shell_..." said SpongeBob, his voice drifting oddly away. "Ask it something, and it will answer you back..."

"Uh... thanks," said Eddie, still confused about the whole conch shell thing, but than Eddie went into his pants pocket and gave SpongeBob a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers on them.

Patrick presented his gift to Kyle next, but his gift wasn't wrapped at all, so when Patrick took his hands out from behind his back, Kyle saw that he was giving her a white wash cloth. Kyle took the wash cloth and looked at with an with odd expression.

"Um... what's this for?" Asked Kyle.

"To wipe that black marker around your eyes," replied Patrick.

Kyle grunted and shoved the cloth into her pants pocket. "Let's just go home now..."

Before SpongeBob or Patrick could say anything else, Kyle already went through the door, practically dragging Eddie with her.

****

2 Days Later...

Kyle and Eddie had already adjusted to their normal lives again, with Kyle trying to forget the odd adventure that she went through those couple days ago. As Kyle thought everything went back to normal from those two days, she'll very soon realize that she can never get away from what happened...

The telephone in the kitchen rang. Kyle and Eddie's mom was at work, so Kyle quickly went up to the phone and looked at the caller id. to see who was calling. For some unknown reason, only the letters S.S appeared on the caller id. box.

"Huh, that's odd," said Kyle, but she still picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Eddie? Is that you?" Said a squeaky voice that sounded very familiar to Kyle, but she didn't want to believe that it was...

"Um, no this is his sister speaking; and... who is this?"

"Kyle! It's me: SpongeBob!"

Kyle jumped in surprise and complete shock that SpongeBob could call her house from where he was, and she wondered just how he got the number in the first place. Now Kyle knew what the S.S stood for: SpongeBob Squarepants.

"Isn't this great!" Squealed SpongeBob into the phone, "Now I can call ya everyday--!"

Kyle quickly hung up the phone and gave out a loud sigh. Just than, Eddie came out of his room and up to his sister.

"Who was that?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Eddie..." said Kyle slowly and slightly nervous, "That was SpongeBob."

"Really!" Squealed Eddie, sounding almost like SpongeBob, "That's great! That means I didn't give him the wrong numbers!"

Kyle slowly turned to her brother, with wide eyes. "What numbers?" She said, trying to contain her anger.

"Right before we left, I gave SpongeBob a piece of paper with our phone numbers on it. Mom says to always keep the numbers of the house phone and your cell phone on it."

Kyle's eyes grew even wider, "You gave _SpongeBob_ my _cell phone _number too!"

Right on cue, the cell phone in Kyle's pants pocket rang. Kyle quickly took it out of her pocket and answered it, knowing that it would be SpongeBob.

"Hoo-ray! That number worked too!" Cheered SpongeBob from the other end of the line. "I thought it was odd that the other telephone suddenly went out on me, so I thought to call _this_ number instead."

Kyle groaned.

"Oh good, it is you , alien girl! Just think, we can talk forever... forever... forever... forever... forever... forever--"

Kyle quickly hung up the cell phone on SpongeBob. The words 'forever' echoing through her head with SpongeBob's voice.

"I heard that," said Eddie, and than he smiled happily, "Now SpongeBob can always call us and talk to us everyday!"

The house phone rang again, but Kyle didn't bother to pick it up, for she knew who it would be. When Eddie tried to pick up the phone, Kyle stopped him and told him to let the answering machine take the message. When the answering machine beeped, SpongeBob started to talk again.

"Forever... and ever... and ever... forever... and ever... and ever... forever... and ever... and ever..."

Kyle screamed.

**The End...

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** So... did you like the story? Should there ever be a sequel for it in the future to come? Let me know, okay? I do really want comments for it; they're greatly appreaciated, and thanks to all who enjoyed this odd story!


End file.
